


Killing Me Softly

by BlackAngel001



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, BAMF Elric brothers, BAMF Roy Mustang, Heavy Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Taking Over the World, after series, alternate universe from the movie but with hints in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel001/pseuds/BlackAngel001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Ed is back and everything should be awesome, yeah? No, not really.  His brother has amnesia, someone is trying to take over the country and people are dying.  He would've preferred a party and none of that, thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things had definetly changed. There were so many buildings he didn't recongnize, he wasn't sure he was in the right place. Edward Elric sighed and ran a gloved hand through his bangs. After being stuck on the other side of the gate for three years, what did he expect? Not to mention the year he spent traveling around, trying to figure out what was going on in the world. He continued walking down the street of his home town, all the while getting strange stares from curious people. When Ed arrived only a few feet from Winry's house, he smiled and began to run. He opened the door and began to call out but something hard and metallic hit his head before he could utter a word. Ed cried out in pain, clutching the throbbing area.

"What do you think you're doing, barging in here like you own the place! Just who do you think you are buster!" shouted an angry Winry, an incomplete automail arm in hand. Bringing it down for another blow to the head, Winry gasped in surprise when the guy grabbed it, took it easily from her grasp, and tossed it away.

"Jeez, did you have to hit me so hard with that thing?" Ed asked while rubbing his head and checking his gloved fingertips for blood.

"Ed?" Winry went pale.

"Who did you think it was?" Before even making it to the door, Edward had expected a teary-eyed Winry to embrace him. Her shock was a surprise to him.

"Edward Elric," began Winry, "what the hell do you think you're doing, coming here before going to see your own brother?" As she yelled she pounded on Ed with her fists. He grabbed her arms and held them at her side. 'Well, now she's teary-eyed,' Ed thought.

"Calm down, okay? Come on, let's talk like civilized people here."

Winry took in deep breaths, eyes closed. Finally calm, she pointed at the couch, indicating that Ed should sit and wait htere for a few minutes. He did so while she got them some drinks from the kitchen. Both settled, Ed asked about what was going on lately.

"Not much I'm afraid," she replied simply. "Ever since your and Al's great adventure, things have been pretty quiet, except for a few civil wars."

"How's Al?" His voice was soft, barely audible.

Winry looked at him sadly and Ed wondered what had happened. His first thought he tried to push firmly from his mind but failed. The transmutation should have worked, Al should be alive. Unless something happened to change that.

"He isn't.."

"No, he isn't dead. But, when you brought him back, Al couldn't remember anything." She paused. "Where did you go and how did you get back?"

Ed starred at her, ignoring her questions about him for the moment. Right now he was too worried about his brother's welfare. Maybe what she had said was a bad joke. A very cruel and very bad joke. The look on her face told him it wasn't. Ed leaned back, his head resting on the back of the sofa.

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much of his memory is gone?"

"All of it." Ed cursed loudly. "But there is a bit of good news and maybe some bad news. But first, answer my questions. Now Ed."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her sunny blonde hair was longer, and she was more...womanly so to speak. Other than that, Winry seemed more reserved than she used to be.

"I was in Germany, and I'm not really sure how I got back. They don't use alchemy in Germany.One day I got really mad about something and was able to use alchemy and here I was. Now, tell me the good and bad news."

Before she could reply, a voice called from the doorway and Ed felt his heart stop.

"Winry, is everything alright? I saw your door was open and I got worried."

"Everything's fine. Ed, I want you to meet a friend of mine." Her expression screamed at Ed to play along or else. Ed studied his brother for a moment, almost afraid that he wasn't real. Short brown hair and grey eyes, a calm face and a soul that was always at peace. The expressions and looks were right, but Ed felt something missing. Then realized what it wasthat look of recognition and love in his little brother's eyes. Winry's voice posting an introduction snapped him back to the present.

"Ed, this is Alphonse Elric. Al, this is Edward..." she trailed off, unsure of what last name to give Ed.

"Elric," finished Ed, extending a hand and offering a smile. Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em right? Al was only a few inches shorter that himself. Funny, since Al had bragged that he was taller than his older brother.

Al took the strangers hand and shook it, clearly puzzled by the last name. The face of a boy resembling the man before him flashed across his mind, as well as the face of a gentle looking woman that remembled him; Al had always assumed her to be his mother. It was a nice, comforting thought. "Elric, huh?" he said. "I didn't know there was someone else out there with my name." 'Then again, I don't know if that's my name at all.'

"I guess it's just one of those things," responded Ed. For all his smiles and confident manner, Ed wanted to embrace Al, tell him that everything was okay now that he was back. But his only respnse to that would be a strange stare and a ticket to someplace for the crazies. Al would not know what he was talking about, that's for sure.

"Uh, Al," Winry said suddenly, breaking the silence, "can I get you a drink?"

Al shook his head and smiled. "No thanks Winry. I'm about to leave."

"For what?" asked Ed before he could stop.

"Lieutenat Colnel Armstrong asked me to go check something out for a case." Al supressed a groan when the slow and steady pounding in his head came.

"Mind if I came?" Ed felt silly for asking. This was his brother after all, why should he have to ask? 'Because he has no clue about his life,' a little voice inside Ed's head whisphered.

Al raised an eyebrow. "Citizens aren't advised to assist with military issues."

"That would be great if I was a citizens." Surprise and confusion eteched across Al's face. Ed pulled out his silver poket watch, signifying his status as a State Alchemist.

"So, it's Major Edward Elric?"

"Only when I'm following orders and regulations. I usually don't."

"Neither do I." Ed was about to comment when Al continued. "I guess you can come, I wouldn't mind."

"Will you get in trouble?" Winry asked Al. "You know, for taking Ed with you on a case?"

"No," the Elrics said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed a little.

"I'll see you later Winry," Al told his friend. To Ed, he said, "You should get your stuff; I'm leaving for Central City right now."

"I'm already ready." Ed grinned. Again, something flared up in Al's mind, something he was sure was important. Shrugging, Al took the lead out the door.

"See you Winry," Ed called. Winry watched them walk away for a while before picking up the automail arm Ed had tossed. In a sudden realization, Winry turned back to the brother, only to find them gone from sight. "I'll be damned," she whisphered.

Once they were a good distance away from town, Al asked Ed his title.

"Huh?" Ed had been so wrapped up wondering how to cure his brother's amnesia, he hadn't heard the question.

"You're title. You know, it's a name they give to State Alchemist's?" Ed smiled again. Alphonse was more fiecty now. Not a bad thing.

"Fullmetal."

"Glad I didn't take accept that one."

"What do you mean?" Al was a State Alchemist too?

"When I passed the exam, they almost gave me your title." Al looked at Ed curiously. Long blonde hair that was at least to his shoulder was braided, his honey colored eyes full of life and humor. "I had a feeling it was taken so I told them to pick something else."

"And?" Ed prompted.

"I got the title of Life Alchemist."

"When did you try for the exam?"

"Last year." Al frowned and rubbed his temples. "Why all the questions?"

"Just curious. Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Fine, just a headache." And that was the end of that discussion.

"Do you use a transmutation circle?" Al asked suddenly, getting the feeling that he should know that already.

"No, I don't. Do you?"

"No."

They remained silent until they arrived at the train station taking them to Central City.


	2. Chapter 2

It took two days to get to Central City. Edward kept asking questions as a way of finding out what Alphonse did or did not remember or know. Al answered slowly and cautiously, suspecting that there was more to this than just curiosity. When asked about family, Al shut his mouth and kept it that way. Ed talked about their past, hoping to jarr some of his brother's memory. He mentioned their mother, when and how she died, the human transmutation they attempted and failed. Everything he could, Ed told him, careful not to indicate that Al was the brother he was speaking of. It made Al's headache worse.

The night before arriving in Central, Ed woke to find Al gazing out of the window, just as he had done years ago when they were searching for the Philosopher's Stone.

'Weird, he can sleep now so why doesn't he?' "Are you "

Al sighed, partly in aggrivation and partly in sadness. "Yes, I'm fine, just like I told you the last fifty times you asked." He turned to face Ed. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I usually don't fall asleep right away; sometimes not at all. It's something I've always done I guess."

'You have no idea Al,' Ed thought sadly. "I had a nagging feeling that I should wake up, so I did. Guess it was just a dream."

"I guess."

When they arrived, Armstrong was waiting at the station. Like Winry, the newly promoted Lt. Colonel was surprised then happy at the sight of Ed, although Fullmetal could see the doubt lurking in Armstrong's eyes.

"Edward! It's good to see you again my friend." Armstrong reminded himself not to make it look like Ed's apperance was unexpected...even though it completely was. The two shook hands, both grinning at each other. "Someone said you had died."

Ed took note of the undermessage in the sentance. "I'll have to tell you about it later." Armstrong gave him a look and Ed knew that if he didn't, God help him. Armstrong turned to the silent Al.

"Alphonse, glad you could come on such short notice."

"No problem. So, what's going on Lt. Colonel? You usually don't call me for basic intelligence gathering."

"That's because it isn't basic, and it's more than what you think. Come along, I'll show you to your quarters and then explain it to you." Armstrong gripped Ed's upper arm and all but yanked him into step behind him. Ed winced at the pain Armstrong's big fingers caused, but endeured. This was probably his way of making sure the headstrong alchemist didn't run off like he always liked to do. While the two chatted about old times, Al walked quietly beside them, thinking. In a way, Al figured he was jealous of the Fullmetal alchemist. He had a past to look back on and a future to look forward to. 'So I don't know my background, big deal, plenty of people don't. I've still got a future.'

"Al, hello?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking."

"Obviously. I said, where did you first learn alchemy? Armstrong here says you're very good at it."

"I've always known how."

"Hey, I got an idea. You know martial arts, right?" Al nodded and wondered how Ed had figured it out. "Why don't we spar later? It'll be a great way to relax."

"Relax?" Al was once again surprised. This guy had a weird idea of relaxing.

"Yeah, relax. What do you say Al?"

"Uh, sure, okay I guess."

"Great, now that that's settled, mind telling us what's going on Arm " A woman calling to Al cut Ed off in mid-sentance. All three turning, they saw a young woman in her mid twenties racing after them. Her brown hair was cut short, just above the collar of her blue uniform. Al smiled in recognition and Ed felt his heart tug. Armstrong placed a big, burly hand on Ed's small shoulder in a comforting gesture. Ed didn't want comfort, he wanted his brother to remember.

"Hello Major Alphonse," the girl said, saluting. Al returned the gesture and the both became more relaxed from their strict military pose. "Glad to see you again. I have a few reports you need to fill out and sign and..." she caught a glimps of Ed. "Who's that cutey?"

Ed nearly fell on his face. Okay, so she was very perky, he could deal with that. Her flirting with him was another story. "This is my brother..." Al stopped when he realized what he had said. Ed had a hopeful look on his face which soon left once introduced as Al's 'new friend'. Ed's head hung slightly even when the perky Corpral Maria Jones talked and talked and talked. They were continueing their way through the base at Central and Jones was still talking. Edward wondered what it would be like to hear silence again.

"Don't worry, she's only like this when she's nervouse," Al whisphered to him.

"Then she must be pretty nervouse..." Ed managed to get out without a growl of frustration being attached.

"Oh, by the way, Major Elric?" Jones said.

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

Maria starred at them for a while before laughing shakily. "No, sorry, I ment the shorter one."

Ed's face flushed in anger and was about to comment that he was not short but then remembered that he wasn't anymore. He relaxed again.

"Sir, the Fuhr would like to see you when you get the chance," Jones concluded.

"Why would the Fuhr want to see Al?" Ed burst out.

Jones shrugged. "I only run the errands." She turned and walked briskly away, leaving the three to stare after her.

The room Ed and Al were to stay in was simple. Two beds on the north and south wall, a sofa and coffee table, a dresser with a mirror hanging over it, and one big, leafy plant in the corner. The walls were an eggshell white. Ed eyed the place warily.

"You guys haven't changed much, have you?" he asked Armstrong.

"What do you mean?" Armstrong gazed at him.

"Never mind." Ed put a hand to his head and sighed. Al set his bag down, and walked out the door, not saying a word to either of them. Ed followed. "Where are you going? I thought Armstrong was going to breif us."

"Actually," Al replied over his shoulder, "Armstrong is supposed to breif me, not us, and I was asked to see the Fuhr, remember? Besides, the Lt. Colonel will wait until we're settled to tell us anything."

"I don't see why we couldn't work together. I mean, why not? We're both State Alchemists, we're both respected officers and you might need backup for something," concluded Ed.

"I'll be fine on my own, just like always." The pair had just arrived at the Fuhr's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed and Al gazed at each other, locked in eye combat. The door opened, and Riza Mustang stepped out, stopping to stare at Ed.

"Okay, people seem to be starring at me alot and I'd appreciate it if you would just cut it out!" Ed yelled.

"Excuse me Fullmetal, I just didn't expect you." She noticed the boys expressions. "Something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," Al said before walking through the door Riza had just walked out of.

"Hold it Al, we aren't finished with our conversation."

"Wrong. We are completely finished. I work alone on whatever it is Armstrong needs me to do and you sit back and watch from the sidelines."

Roy Mustang raised an eyebrow. What the hell was going on? Alphonse usually didn't yell at anyone. Roy saw Edward and his expression darkend. In a sudden blur he was up from his desk, across the room and in front of Ed. Roy raised a fist, pulled far back, and hit Ed square in the jaw. Ed stumbled back, shocked.

"You bastard," spat Roy. "For four years you manage to stay hidden from us and now you come waltzing in here as if nothing's happened! Do you know what I went through to make sure your file didn't read 'deseaced'?"

Roy took another swing and Ed fell to the floor. The Fuhr grabbed the boy's shirt collar, easily lifting him off the carpet and slammed him into a wall. Ed winced.

"Roy, let him go!" Al struggled to get his CO away from Ed. For some reason, Al was more panicked that he should have been. Why? Edward Elric was probably the single most aggravating person he'd ever met; why should he care? Al had no answer for that.

Roy banged Ed's head against the wall a few times before abrubtly releasing him and stepping away, breathing hard. Riza went to him while Al checked Ed out.

"Feel better?" she asked seriously.

"No," he replied.

"You know you could have given him a concussion," Riza told her husband quietly.

"Give that kid a concussion? Hah, his head is made of steel. We're lucky he didn't put a hole in the wall." Roy wrapped and arm around her waist. Riza didn't bother to mention that if there had been a hole in the wall, it would have been Roy's fault, not Ed's.

"Any other kind of pain you wish to inflict on him?"

"Short of frying him? No."

Al helped Ed up, concern playing on his feauters. Ed had always wondered back when they were searching for the Stone, what it would be like to see his brother's face and smile again. Well, here was his face, where was the ever present smile?

"I'm okay Al, thanks for the help."

Suddenly remembering the fight they'd had earlier, Al turned away. "No problem."

"Now that our tearful reunion is over," commented Roy, giving a look to Ed who grinned at him, "it's time for buisness. Alphonse, did Armstrong breif you yet? No? Then I'll go ahead and do it. Lately we've been having some terrorist attacks on a few of our facilities. From the looks of thing, these aren't random attacks either."

"Do you have any suspects?" asked Al.

"Sure. We have over ten. A week ago, I recieved a letter from a guy who calls himself 'Apollo' after the sun god. Idiot was bragging about how he and his other friends were the cause of the attacks. It's become a joke around here to call them the 'Loonies' -- not a word Fullmetal." Ed tried to keep from laughing. "The point is, they need to be put out of commission. We haven't had this many deaths in the course of a few days since Scar had been around."

Riza handed Al a stack of manila folders. He thumbed through them quickly. "Usual stuff?"

"Yeah. Profile, locating, everything. If you need anything else, get Corpral Jones," said the Fuhr.

"Anything else?"

"No. Dismissed."

Al stood, not bothering with military formalities. He half expected Ed to follow him back to the room. Al was grateful when he didn't.

Ed stayed in his chair, waiting for Roy to make the first move. Both had questions for the other and neither wanted to leave until those questions were answered. Riza stood quietly to one side as the minutes ticked by.

"Enough of this silent, macho - man crap," Roy said. "What happened when you disappeared four years ago?"

"That's between Al and me."

Roy hit the top of his desk hard. "For God's sake Fullmetal, have you been blind the past few days? Do you honestly expect your brother to just walk up to you and say he remembers everything?"

"No I don't," Ed said softly. "What do you care anyway Roy? You have your big position now so why worry about us?"

Roy stared at him. Sighing he put his elbows on the desk and put his head in his hands. "I care and worry, Edward, because you and Alphonse are my friends. I hate that your brother can't remember and I hate that I'm powerless to change it."

Needless to say, Ed was surprised by Roy's words. He ran his tounge over his suddenly dry lips and spoke. "Why didn't you tell him though? Why didn't you tell him about his past?"

"Because it would have been too hard for him. He was already struggling with other things and besides, would he have believed any of it? I know Al is open minded but even that story would be hard to swallow."

That was true enough. Ed rose and started to the door.

"Ed." He turned to face Roy. "We aren't finished with our conversation. I expect us to finish soon. By the way, be careful. Not everyone has forgotten the Fullmetal alchemist."

"Please, Roy, when am I not careful?" With that Ed walked out.

Roy turned to his wife and pulled her onto his lap, brushing a kiss across her lips. She looked up at him.

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I can only hope. How's my son doing?"

"Our son is terrorizing the babysitter last I checked."

Roy chuckled. "That's my boy."

"Roy Mustang, you will not encourage Hughes's behavior."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hm, pretty strict orders. What happens if I disobey?"

"I cut your legs off at the knee and let Ed make fun of you."

"Then I'll try to resist the urge." She gave him a quick kiss before leaving. Roy smiled as he thought about his son and the second child on the way. Pulling open a desk drawer, Roy took out a picture. It was of himself, Hughes, his little girl, and Hughes's wife. As always, Hughes was dotting on his daughter. Roy's smile faded. If things had turned out differently all those years ago, Hughes could have walked Elyisa down the aisle, bragged about his grandchildren and godchildren. If things had turned out different, Roy would still have his best friend. Roy wiped at his eyes and put the photo away. Dear God but some memories hurt!

Ed found Al sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, pouring over papers and maps. Frowning, Ed ignored his brother for the time being and flopped onto the couch, a hand covering his eyes.

"Well, are you going to help me?"

"What was that?" Ed glanced at his brother's back.

"I'm taking you up on your offer to help me. But, let's make sure we understand each other on this. I'm asking for your help on the paperwork, not the actuall field work."

Ed nodded. Maybe not what he had in mind but it would work. "Why the change of heart?" asked Ed as he sat across from Al.

"There's too much here for me to do on my own." Al gestured to the strewn papers. "If they'd told me sooner to come down here, instead of waiting after six attacks, we wouldn't have this problem."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Go back to the files on the first attack and work our way up. At the same time, we need to write down what every place hit has in common in the manner of how it was destroyed, what the building was used for, things like that." Al pulled out a map with heavy, black marks on it. "These are the locations that Apollo and his guys took out."

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get started!"

Both settled into a pattern. It was just like old times, Ed thought. If one needed something, the other knew without being told and got it. They continued their work until it was late.

"C'mon Al, let's call it a day," yawned Ed.

"You go on and go to bed. I'm going to stay up a little more."

"Just make sure you get some sleep." Al nodded absently and Ed fell asleep to the gentle lullaby of rustling papers.

 


End file.
